Gold Magnet
Gold Magnet (tạm dịch: Nam Châm Vàng) là phiên bản nâng cấp của Magnet-shroom mà người chơi phải mua với giá 3000 đô từ cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. Nó tốn tổng cộng 150 mặt trời để trồng, trong đó 50 mặt trời là giá nâng cấp, còn 100 mặt trời là giá của Magnet-shroom ban đầu. Cứ mỗi năm giây, nó sẽ nhặt năm đồng xu hoặc kim cương trên màn hình, giúp người chơi rảnh tay để làm việc khác. Nhờ khả năng này mà nó rất hữu ích cho hoạt động cày tiền của người chơi. Almanac entry Gold Magnet Gold Magnets collect coins and diamonds for you. Must be planted on magnet-shrooms "How did I end up here?" asks Gold Magnet. "I was on the fast track - corner office, full benefits, stock options. I was gonna be Vice President of Midwestern Operations. Now I'm here, on this lawn, in serious danger of being eaten to death. Ooh! A coin!" Cost: 50 Recharge: very slow Tổng quan Gold Magnet tốn 50 mặt trời để trồng, và bắt buộc phải được trồng lên một cây Magnet-shroom có sẵn. Magnet-shroom không nhất thiết phải được đánh thức để nâng cấp, vì Gold Magnet không phải là nấm. Khi có đồng xu hoặc kim cương trên bãi trồng, nó sẽ phát sáng trong khoảng năm giây, đồng thời thu hút hết tiền về phía mình. Trong phiên bản trên các hệ máy iOS và Nintendo DS, Gold Magnet không nên được sử dụng thường xuyên, vì việc lượm tiền bằng cách di ngón tay trên màn hình ở đây không khó và mất thời gian bằng việc bấm chuột trên máy tính. Tuy nhiên, nó vẫn có thể có ích trong một số trường hợp mà người chơi không muốn bị phân tâm khi đang củng cố hệ thống hỏa lực của mình. Ghi chú: Gold Magnet không có khả năng giống như cấp dưới của nó là Magnet-shroom, đồng nghĩa với việc nó không thể hút đồ vật bằng sắt trên người zombie. Bởi vậy, nó hoàn toàn vô dụng trước Buckethead Zombie, Screendoor Zombie, Digger Zombie, Pogo Zombie và Ladder Zombie. Chỉ sử dụng Gold Magnet khi có một lượng lớn tiền rơi ra trong một màn để tránh lãng phí diện tích trồng và mặt trời. Chiến thuật Nhờ khả năng nhặt tiền tự động mà Gold Magnet nên được kết hợp với Marigold, vì cây hoa sẽ cho đều đặn mỗi 24 giây một đồng xu bạc hoặc vàng. Người chơi không nên trồng Coffee Bean lên một cây Magnet-shroom trước rồi mới nâng cấp để tránh lãng phí 75 mặt trời, vì Gold Magnet không phải nấm và vì vậy cũng không ngủ ngày. Khi cày tiền, đặc biệt là ở mini-game Last Stand, người chơi có thể trồng thật nhiều Marigold cùng với một Gold Magnet ở giữa, sau đó thêm một lớp tường bảo vệ chúng khỏi zombie ở ngoài cùng. Bằng cách này, người chơi sẽ có thể thu hoạch được kha khá tiền trong một thời gian tương đối dài. Thư viện ảnh ''Plants vs. Zombies Gold2.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac ở bản online MV46.jpg|Ghi chú trong Almanac ở bản trên hệ máy iOS goldseedpc.PNG|Gói hạt giống của Gold Magnet trên bản PC GoldMagnetSeed.PNG|Gói hạt giống của Gold Magnet trên bản iOS và Android Gold Magnet Seed.png|Gói hạt giống của Gold Magnet trên bản iPad 639704 1297456075220 full.jpg|Gold Magnet trong Almanac DS Gold Magnet.png|Gold Magnet trên bản DS Gold Tr.png|HD Gold Magnet gold-magnet.png|Một hình ảnh HD khác của Gold Magnet Goldmagnet.jpg|Gold Magnet đang hút một đồng xu vàng last stand strategy_thumb2.jpg|Bốn cây Gold Magnet trên bãi trồng Magnet-shroom1.png|Cấp dưới của Gold Magnet|link=Magnet-shroom 562577700 736.JPG|Gold Magnet nhồi bông CrushedGoldmagnet.png|Gold Magnet bị đập nát Gold magnet pumpkin.PNG|Gold Magnet trong Pumpkin Gold Magnet Ipumpkin.PNG|Gold Magnet trong Pumpkin do Imitater hóa thành Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars GoldenMagnetAS.png|Gold Magnet GoldMagnet.png|HD Gold Magnet PUZZLE PIECE GOLDMAG.png|Mảnh ghép của Gold Magnet Thông tin cơ sở *Blover và Gold Magnet là các cây duy nhất có cử động nghỉ ba nhịp từ bên này sang bên kia. *Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Lightning Reed, Electric Blueberry, Citron, E.M.Peach và Electric Currant là các cây duy nhất sử dụng điện theo các cách khác nhau. *Gold Magnet là một trong ba cây nâng cấp bị mất khả năng của cây cấp dưới (nó không còn có khả năng hút đồ vật bằng sắt nữa), với các cây còn lại bao gồm Cattail (không cho phép trồng các cây khác trừ Pumpkin lên nó) và Cob Cannon (không tự bắn được nữa và không cho phép trồng Pumpkin lên để bảo vệ). *Mặc dù Magnet-shroom là nấm và cần có Coffee Bean đánh thức để hoạt động vào ban ngày, nhưng Gold Magnet lại có thể hoạt động tự do trong bất cứ hoàn cảnh nào. Gold Magnet cũng có cuống và lá, không như các cây nấm khác, điều càng chứng tỏ Gold Magnet không phải là nấm. *Gold Magnet sử dụng từ trường để thu hút các đồng xu bạc và vàng, thậm chí kim cương, mặc dù bình thường bạc, vàng và kim cương không thể bị hút trong từ trường. *Gold Magnets sẽ không thể nhặt tiền cho đến khi chúng rơi xuống chạm đất, nên trong một vài trường hợp mà tiền còn đang bay trên không trung và Gold Magnet đã bắt đầu hút, thì chúng sẽ đứng im thay vì bay về phía nó. *Gold Magnet và Winter Melon là các cây nâng cấp duy nhất có giá thấp hơn cây cấp dưới. *Gold Magnet là cây nâng cấp rẻ nhất (50 mặt trời), có lẽ là vì nó không có nhiều tác dụng trên chiến trường. *Gold Magnet, Chomper, Spikerock và Grave Buster là các cây duy nhất có tên không liên quan đến một loài thực vật nào cả. *Gold Magnet có thể sẽ cố hút tiền mặc dù tất cả đều đã được nhặt hết. Trong trường hợp này nó sẽ phát sáng mà không có tác dụng gì cả. *Hình ảnh trên gói hạt giống của Gold Magnet trong bản trên máy iPad của game bị thiếu mất lông mày. *Gold Magnet và Fume-shroom là hai cây duy nhất có nghề nghiệp ổn định theo như ghi chú trong Almanac (Gold Magnet có một văn phòng riêng và đang nhanh chóng thăng tiến để trở thành một nhân viên điều hành cấp cao của một công ty). *Gold Magnet phải mất một giây mới có thể hút được tiền trong khi Magnet-shroom có thể hút đồ vật bằng sắt ngay lập tức. Điều này có lẽ là do Gold Magnet phải giật lùi lại một lát rồi mới hoạt động. *Khi Gold Magnet hoạt động, nó sẽ cau mày như thể đang tập trung sức mạnh vậy. *Nếu người chơi trồng nhiều hơn một cây Gold Magnet thì từng cây một sẽ hoạt động chứ không bao giờ có chuyện nhiều cây hoạt động cùng một lúc. *Gold Magnet là cây rẻ nhất trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave. *Nếu có cả ba loại tiền: kim cương, xu vàng và xu bạc trên màn hình, thì Gold Magnet sẽ nhặt kim cương trước, sau đó mới tới xu vàng, và cuối cùng là xu bạc. *Trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, nó không có lông mày và lá của nó mọc thẳng. **Điều này giống với Magnet-shroom trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''vì nó cũng không có lông mày ở đây. Xem thêm *Magnet-shroom *Tiền *Kim cương *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cửa hàng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng